Glee Sleepover
by 93flwerfly
Summary: Mercedes wanted a party, and what better way than to have it with her friends from Glee Club. She gets surprises, and confesses her own secret in the process.
1. Getting Ready

**Mercedes' POV**

* * *

><p>Wednesday Afternoon 4:00pm<p>

**Glee Choir room**

I had amazing news for my fellow glee clubbers. I was going to have my house for my entire self for the weekend, and I was planning in inviting everyone for my 1st annual Glee Sleepover. Hopefully everyone can come, especially a certain blond with trouty lips.

After school we headed to practice, and after Mr. Shue talked for a while, I had raised my hand, for I had an announcement.

"Mr. Shue, I have something to say." Mr. Shue looked surprise and smiled widely as he gestured his hand to the middle of the room. As I made my way to the center, I had all eyes on me, and even though I never got nervous, I did because Sam was grinning at me, and that caught me off me guard.

"Um…I having my house to myself for the entire weekend-" I was cut off by Puck.

"YES! Party!" I got mad and threaten him.

"You won't be invited if you don't let me finish." My sassy attitude made everyone laugh, and he stayed quiet.

"Anyway, its what I call a Glee Sleepover, and I really hope you guys can make it. Also since our alcohol adventure at Rachel's house-" Everyone started groaning to the thought of the horrible hangovers they had the next day from attending her party. I saw Rachel almost wanting to barf, which made me giggle.

"I decided to have a karaoke in the middle of it all, since I liked how Rachel and Blaine performed, even though I was drunk and I didn't know what I liked and didn't like." Mr. Shue chuckled.

"Ugh! Don't remind me." Rachel really started looking sick, I guess passing out flashbacks and nauseas morning started taken a grasp of her.

"So can you guys come?" I looked eagerly at everyone starting with Tina and ending with Quinn.

"You very well know I'm in sexy!" Puck winked at me as Lauren smacked him on his chest.

"Us too! Santana and I have to take Lord Tubbington to receive an injunction." We all stared at Brittany as Santana had her hands covering her face nodding in embarrassment.

"You mean an injection?" Mr. Shue had asked as he tried not to laugh.

"That's what's I said." Everyone started laughing.

"I'm in!" Quinn had said by raising her hand, even though it was intertwined with Finn's, I'm guessing he's coming to.

"I'm bringing white rice!" Tina yelled as Mike looked at her as if he was offended. She looked at him as he had a frown on his face.

"What Mike?"

"Why do we have to bring white rice? Can anyone else bring it?" I tried seriously not to crack up and start laughing; I could say Kurt and Rachel felt the same as they were sitting in front of them. Tina ignored him and she nodded to me and said she was bring rice and Mike as well.

"You know I'm coming my Diva, you don't have to tell me twice, but can I bring Blaine?" I smiled widely and nodded in approval. I looked at Rachel who had her eyes closed and was breathing in and out.

"Rachel, are you okay?" She opened them as she heard her name, and started giggling.

"Yes, I was just trying not to uh…please don't have any alcohol at your sleepover, or else I swear I am going to throw up at just the smell of it." Puck groaned loudly and leaned onto Lauren's chest as he started pouting, like when a little kid doesn't get the toy car he wants.

"Don't worry, I'm sure none of us want to go through that experience again." She smiled and agreed on attending my sleepover. I looked at Lauren who pushed Puck away from her chest, and smiled at me; I take that as a yes.

I looked at Artie and he raised his hands and gave me two thumbs up. Awesome, and now that only left Sam as everyone waited for his answer, as did I.

"You can count me in." I smiled and sighed for I was indeed having a Glee sleepover, with all my friends and the guy I had a crush on since Night of Neglect.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Afternoon 5:30 pm<strong>

**Mercedes' Jones House**

"Now we are trusting you for an entire weekend, please don't ruin it." My dad was telling me this as he was staring the car with my mother on the passenger side.

"Dad come on, when have I ever let you down?" He remained silent, trying to think of a time, when there wasn't any.

"Exactly, now have an amazing time in Florida, hurry up or you'll miss your plane." He smiled as I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sweetie, can you come here for a second?" I walked to my mom side of the car and leaned in forward to kiss her on the cheek but she had told me and given me something I never thought she would say and give me.

"Here, takes these." She gave me condoms! My own mother! I gave a horrified and shocked expression. I almost didn't want to take them.

"Eww! Mother?"

"Mother nothing, here I counted them there is enough for everyone." She grabbed my arm and placed them with force into my hands

"Ugh, this is so gross." She gave me wicked smile.

"We are not ready to be grandparents yet, so please use them, if you need them." I started getting grossed out at the fact that my mother was giving me condoms and talking to me about sex.

"Is that all? I think you grossed me out." She laughed softly as my father was eager to know what she had given me.

"Teresa? What did you give her?" She looked at my father with a face of "none of your business" but she knew she had to give him and answer.

"A certain advice from a mother." I felt so awkward standing there, watching my mother not really telling my father she was giving me condoms.

"Right? Advice from a mother and latex!" I officially needed to get out of there.

"Okay! I think you'll miss your plane if you don't leave. So please, be on your way." My parents started leaving the driveway and my mother started blowing me kissed and I just waved goodbye to them. As soon as they left, I entered my house and I placed the condoms in a cupboard and shrugged at what I talked about with my mother. I almost felt like Rachel, wanting to throw up.

I went up stairs to get movies I'm sure the guys and girls wanted to see. Suddenly I heard a knock. Weird, everyone was supposed to come tomorrow in the morning. I walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Sam?"

* * *

><p><strong>You weren't expecting that huh? Nah you probably saw it coming. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the mother and daughter talk! :) Hope you guys like it, and please review. <strong>


	2. Surprising Me

**Mercedes' POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Afternoon 5:32 pm<strong>

**Mercedes' Jones House**

I couldn't speak, as much I wanted to my tongue was numb. I started blinking repeatedly because I couldn't believe he was standing outside my house, which I needed to stop, or else he'll probably think I'm not okay. We stayed staring at each other, as the words of my mother kept running through my head. "So please use them, if you need them." Stop it Mercedes! As much as I tried not to tackle this white boy down, I knew I had to keep it cool and keep it PG.

"Sorry for surprising you, but my parents had only today to drop me off, tomorrow they are taking Stacey and Stevie to Cleveland for a baseball game."

"Really? Wow!" Oh my god! What a stupid answer, I sounded like a freaking white girl.

"Yeah, my dad's boss gave them the tickets as an unexpected gift. He only gave my dad four, so your sleepover saved me from being alone the entire weekend." (**Inside note; it was a goodbye present since, his dad later is going to lose his job)**.

He laughed softly as he kept staring at me, oh goodness his blue eyes, they were melting my heart.

"Not to be rude but, why didn't you ask Finn or one the guys to come pick you up in the morning." What the hell kind of question was that? I wanted someone to slap me, usually when a hot guy shows up on your door step, you don't ask questions as to why he is here, you just thank the lord he is here.

"Well, I wanted to be here before anyone else, since I don't think I'll see you tomorrow, you'll be everywhere attending us, and you won't really enjoy the party." He grinned at me as I bit my lip, I seriously wanted to kiss him, but I had restraint myself.

"Oh, um then…uh…why don't you come…come on in?" He chuckled as I never showed this side of myself to anyone, I was stuttering, losing my focus, and couldn't really look him straight in the eye.

"Are you all right?" No! Not really! Because _you,_ one of the hottest guys at my school is at my house, with no adults, alone.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be? Just come on in white boy before I change my mind." He laughed and entered and placed his sleeping bag and sack of clothes next to the couch.

"Now there is the Mercedes I know." I closed the door and laughed nervously. I stood leaning on the door before getting my head together. Good thing he was too busy looking at my house to notice the mini break down I was having.

"You have a beautiful house, it's beautiful as its owner." He turned to me as I smiled.

"Yeah, my mother made a good investment." OH MY GOD! I can't believe I just said that! He was talking about me! Not my condom-giving mother! Oh god, I seriously needed to stop acting so… not me.

"Actually I meant-" I cut him off; I didn't want him to even speak. I was falling for someone that was never going to reciprocate these feelings, its best if I treated him like a person I didn't like. I was just plain afraid of getting hurt.

"Do you want something to drink?" He closed his mouth, as I didn't let him finish speak, which was what I wanted.

"No thank you, I'm fine." He seemed bummed and sat down on my couch. I, on the other hand, needed water, mostly to calm myself down.

I walked to my kitchen and opened the fridge; I took out a bottle of water, and closed it. As I turned around Sam wasn't at the couch, which concerned me, I sincerely hope I didn't scare him off.

"Sam?" I called him walking towards the living room, but there was no answer and no sign of him.

"OH MY GOD!" It was Sam. Was he hurt? Most importantly how the hell did he get up stairs so fast? I ran upstairs dropping my water bottle.

"Sam! Are you-" I entered _my_ room to find Sam holding in his hands my Avatar DVD, along with the movies I picked out for everyone to watch.

"You didn't tell me you had the Avatar DVD special Na'vi edition!" I smiled and covered my eyes in embarrassment, trying not to laugh at Sam dorky attitude towards the DVD.

"It's my brother's, he is the _real_ fan, although I am a bit of a fan myself." His eyes grew wide as he came towards me grasping the DVD, not wanting to let it go.

"Can we watch it?" He smiled at me, and I seriously couldn't contain myself, he was too cute.

"But what if I fall asleep, after all it is a long movie." He lowered his head in sadness, for he didn't think we weren't going to watch it, but I had other plans.

"Fine Na'vi boy!" He jumped high into the air; he kissed me on my…lips. He stared at me with shocked eyes as I just stood there, trying to savor the kiss, it was short but I felt sparks.

"Mercedes…I am…so…sorry. I didn't mean to, I was excited and…" I placed my hand on his chest and smiled weakly.

"It's alright. Why don't you go and watch the movie, I'll be down there in a second." He nodded without saying a word and went downstairs.

I watched him head to the T.V. and that's when I headed to my bathroom, to cry the tears I tried so hard not to release in front of him. I turned the sink faucet on, so Sam wouldn't hear me cry like such a girl.

Friday Night 8:32 pm Mercedes' Jones House

I stayed in that bathroom for almost 3 hours. I couldn't face him, I was crying for heaven sake. Suddenly, a knock on the door made me jump.

"Mercedes? Can we talk?" I wiped the tears off my face, turned off the faucet and opened the door.

"Sorry I took long, lets go watch the movie." I started walking away from him when he grabbed my arm.

"The movie is already over. Please, can we talk?" He released me from his grip and I turned to face him.

"Talk about what?" He sighed and stared at me with a "what do you think" look.

"The kiss Mercedes. We need to talk about it."

"Why?" He looked at me with surprised eyes.

"You didn't feel…anything?" Of course I did, but you deserve so much better. I'm not you type, I will never be.

"Sam I don't want talk about it, please?" He grabbed me hands, as I tried not to let tears run down my face.

"I do, because I want to tell you-" I couldn't here it, he was going to reject me, and I couldn't handle it.

"Sam…don't. I think I am going to call it a night. We can talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Mercedes, what if I don't get the chance too?" I removed his hands gently away from mine.

"Hopefully you'll get the chance. Goodnight Sam." I smiled gently at him and headed to my room, as I was about to close my door, he pushed it opened, catching a tear falling from my face. Then without blinking twice he grabbed my hips and kissed me. I didn't hold back, I let him kiss me, I placed my arms around his neck, he closed my door with his leg as we were moving towards my bed.

We fell onto the bed, believe me if were planning to have sex, he would have taken both his shirt and my shirt off. Were just making out, something that was new to me. We split from each other to gasp for air, when we started laughing. He placed his head on my chest and stayed there, as I stroked his smooth and silky blond hair.

Time past as we started falling asleep, I slowly released his hands from my waist and pushed him to the other side of my bed. He was a heavy sleeper, I'll tell you that. I placed a blanket on him and I went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas.

When I came back, I slid silently next to Sam as he was still asleep, I tell you, there could have been an earthquake and this boy wouldn't flinch. As I covered myself with my blanket, Sam quickly grasped my waist and placed his head on my neck, which made me giggle, so much for being asleep. And we stayed like this, the entire night, something I never thought would happen.

"Goodnight beautiful." I smiled.

"Goodnight." The night was silent, and peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! hope you guys like it! Please review! It means a lot! Now, tomorrow i will update the new chapter, but sadly, the 4th chapter will have to wait for i start college on Monday, so don't worry, i'll try to update it every other day!<strong>


	3. Nothing Happened

**Mercedes' POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Morning 9:45 am<strong>

**Mercedes' Jones House**

Loud banging had woken me up. They were here! Oh god! Crap! And I was in bed with Sam! But thankfully nothing happened. I called him and he didn't move, really Sam? Not a doubt on my mind that this boy was a heavy sleeper. Then I notice he didn't have a shirt, and his bronze god abs were visible to my eyes, oh god I seriously wanted to kiss them, Eww that thought had to leave my head right away.

"Sam!" His head was on mine, as my hands were on his waist, and with all the capacity I had I tried pushing him, as he was still holding me tightly. He only moaned quietly, like when you don't want to wake up.

"Sam, they're here!" I grabbed his hands trying to make him release me, but his grip was so strong, I couldn't break free, I pushed him again, but all he did was moan. I finally punched him in the stomach, which woke him up, he fell on to the other side of the bed as he was coughing and gasping for air.

I rose up from my bed and notice Sam wasn't wearing pants, but he was wearing boxers. I started giggling as he grabbed the blanket off my bed and covered himself, which made me laugh even louder and harder. I covered my eyes and started walking downstairs when Sam stopped me.

"Wait, what should I do, I can't go downstairs like this, they'll think something happened." I looked at him trying to hold back my laughter as I saw he was still holding the blanket in the downstairs department.

"Sam, nothing happened." He looked somewhat hurt, his faced changed and he turned serious.

"What? Weren't you there last night? Where we kissed? Slept-" I stopped him.

"Stop, nothing happened. Now go to the bathroom and fix yourself, I'll see what I make up so they don't get suspicious." He freed my arm and I started walking downstairs, I turned around and he was still where I had left him.

"Sam!" He gasped when I yelled at him, then he went to my room, grabbed his clothes and went towards the bathroom. I started walking downstairs and opened the door to find an already pissed off Santana.

"What the hell Beyonce? What took you so long?" She came in and I started laughing.

"Nice to see you, I guess you didn't get enough sleep last night?" She turned to me and gave me a grumpy look. She was with Brittany who was carrying Lord Tubington. Then I saw my Kurt and Blaine started pulling up to my driveway.

"Hey Kurt!" His face lit up when he heard my voice. I waited for them to come out of the car, and I waved goodbye to Burt and Carol. Blaine was carrying an ice chest and Kurt carrying bags and bags of chips.

"Guys! You shouldn't have bought anything! I have plenty of that here!" Blaine entered my house and almost fell from exhaustion on top of the ice chest as he was gasping for air. I closed the door behind and leaned on the door.

"I doubt you made real food, like chicken or potatoes Mercy, this is what we are eating for 2 days, along with candy and chocolate"

"With…the rate…we are…going…we will get all types of cavities from…the candy Kurt brought." Poor Blaine he was now on the floor lying on his back, breathing heavy.

"Baby, sorry I didn't help you." Kurt reached his hand towards Blaine and he grabbed it, and stood up. I saw Santana was already in the kitchen eating chips that were already opened, and Brittany was playing with Lord Tubington on the floor.

"Whose bags are these?" God, I hoped Blaine wouldn't notice. Santana stopped what she was doing and walked into the living room, waiting for my answer. All of the few eyes were on me; I had to think of something fast.

"Um, they are Sam's bags." Santana raised an eyebrow, as I forgot Sam was still her boyfriend. Crap! Sam cheated on Santana with me!

"Really?" Santana crossed her arms and still had one eyebrow raised in disbelieve. Then I thought of an idea.

"Yes, he came a little bit earlier. About 20 minutes ago." Santana calmed down and loosened up as she made way back to the kitchen. Thank god! I looked at Blaine who smiled politely and headed to the couch to sit down. But it was Kurt who stayed in front of me; with eyes that told me he wasn't convinced.

"Is there something you are not telling me Mercedes?" He whispered as he didn't want anyone to hear what we were talking about.

"Of course not." He looked around my entire living room and kitchen then back at me.

"Where is he?"

"Hey guys!" Sam started coming down the stairs and all eyes planted on him, as I took a necessary breath of air. Santana came out of the kitchen and went towards him kissing him in front of me. Great, I knew it was too good to be true. He was going to have his real girlfriend and the girl he likes secretly…who was I. That is it, forget him.

"Okay Santana, keep it PG." He backed away from Santana's arms around his neck and she walked away…back to the kitchen…the girl was hungry.

"So Sam, what were you doing upstairs?" Kurt was asking with anticipation.

"Um…I went to the bathroom." Then the glory doorbell ranged. I walked quickly towards the door; opening it and I found Puck, Lauren, Quinn and Finn. Suddenly Puck hugged me without giving me a chance to say hello.

"Hey! Come on Puck, let her breath." Sam came up to Puck and I who wasn't letting go and pushed him off me. It surprised everyone, especially Santana who was now next to Brittany playing with Lord Tubington. I wondered why Sam acted that way.

"Whoa! Sam, calm down." He punched him playfully on the shoulder, and entered with Lauren. Quinn and Finn smiled awkwardly at me and entered. Before I closed the door, double Chang-Chang approached the door.

"I brought rice!" Tina exclaimed and Mike groaned. I had to laugh.

I had excused myself to get changed for I still had my pajamas on. I walked quickly upstairs when I saw Sam outside my door, right when I took off my shirt.

"Sam! What the hell?" He came towards me shushing me. Oh hell to the no.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the kiss Santana gave me." I covered myself with my shirt and I walked up to him.

"Sam, we aren't dating! Santana is _your_ girlfriend, and I am _not_." Sam looked confused and started nodding in disapproval.

"No, Mercedes please, it's not what you think."

"You _used_ me!" I couldn't look at him.

"What? I did not! Why would you say that?" He was confused.

"You are still dating Santana, so why did you kiss me? Why didn't you break up with her? Why?" He didn't speak; of course he didn't, he couldn't make up a lie.

I scoffed and pushed him out of my room. 10 minutes later I walked out wearing a purple shirt and black skinny jeans, but he was still there. I groaned.

"Why are you still here?" He laughed softly.

"I'm not going anywhere Mercedes." I took another deep breath and walked straight up to him.

"Just…stay away from me Sam."

"I don't think I can't do that." I sighed and looked him straight in the eye.

"Fine…then I'll stay away from _you_." His face turned serious. And I walked away from him and headed downstairs. As I made my way to the living room, I saw Rachel and Artie had already arrived. I smiled at them welcomed them to my house. I turned to see from the corner of my eye, Sam slowly coming down the stairs. I turned and looked at him and he gave me weak smile and went towards Santana grabbing her waist as she placed her hands on his neck and kissed him. I almost died inside, my heart was crying, but I had to forgot him and forget last night ever happened.

"Karaoke Time!" Kurt screamed and we all wooed, Kurt's grabbed my hand as we all wanted to start getting ready to sing, and with singing helped all problems go away and all problems seemed…like nothing. And that's what I had to do; I had to forget Sam by doing what I did best…sing. I knew I'd find a way to sing him out of my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry i had to leave you like this! But i had to! just kidding, what did you think of Sam and Mercedes' Fight? Please review, and i'll try to update soon<strong>


	4. Karaoke Surprises

**Mercedes' POV**

_"Karaoke Time!" Kurt screamed and we all wooed, Kurt's grabbed my hand as we all wanted to start getting ready to sing, and with singing helped all problems go away and all problems seemed…like nothing. And that's what I had to do; I had to forget Sam by doing what I did best…sing. I knew I'd find a way to sing him out of my heart._

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Morning 10:15 am<strong>

**Mercedes' Jones House**

Kurt pushed me to the center of the living room to explain to everyone the process of the game.

"Wheezy, Karaoke isn't hard, all you do is sing!" She was hanging from Sam's neck, and Sam looked away from me. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"No Santana, _my_ karaoke is different. I have two hats here; a generous loan from our own Kurt Hummel." I pointed to Kurt who was waving at everyone.

"In hat #1 are all the songs that are in my karaoke machine, they are either duets or solos." Rachel squealed when she heard the word solo.

"If I pull out a card on one side it says if it's a solo or a duet. If it's a duet, the other side of the card will show the song you guys will be singing, and same thing goes for the solos." Rachel started clapping really fast in approval.

"And in hat #2, it has all of our names. If the song I pick is a solo, I will only pick out one card. If it's a duet, I will pick out two cards, and whomever I pick gets to sing, get it?" Everyone cheered as a sign of wanting to start.

"All right then, lets get this started." I pulled out a song from hat #1, and it was a duet.

"It's a duet guys, so the two lucky people we pick in hat #2 will be singing Ciara featuring Justin Timberlake 'Love, Sex, Magic'" Suddenly Brittany started cheering and fist pumping in the air. I grabbed hat #2 and pulled out two names that didn't surprise me at all.

"Wow, this doesn't surprise me at all. The two people who will be singing this song that will turn only the guys on; will be Santana and Puckerman." Santana looked at puck as she was still wrapped to Sam and laughed.

"Oh hell yeah!" Puck left Lauren and met Santana on stage, as she left Sam alone.

"Hit it wheezy!" I laughed and press play on the karaoke machine.

* * *

><p><strong>Bold is Santana<strong>

_Italic is Puck_

Normal is Both

**Your touch is so magic to me**

**The strangest things can happen**

**The way that you react to me**

**I wanna do something you can't imagine**

**Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that**

**You think you can handle, boy**

**If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back**

At this point Lauren had her fist clenched and I saw Finn with a pillow on his lap. Gross!

**Baby, show me, show me**

**What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me**

**And I'll volunteer**

**And I'll be flowing and going**

**Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me**

**Oh, baby**

(Chorus)

All night show with just you and the crowd

**DOIN' TRICKS YOU'VE NEVER SEEN*

And I bet that I can make you believe

In love and sex and magic

So let me drive my body around ya

I bet you know what I mean

Cause you know that I can make you believe

In love and sex and magic

They were dancing pretty close, and all of us were into the music even Rachel, as she was dancing in her own little world. Quinn was dancing with Brittany who was out of control. Tina and Mike were also dancing alone with Artie who was doing all his signature moves.

_Everything ain't what it seems_

_I wave my hands and I got you_

_And you feel so fly assisting me_

_But now it's my turn to watch you_

_I ain't goin stop you if you wanna grab my neck_

_Talk sexy to me like that_

_Just do what I taught you, girl_

_When I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back_

Oh, this is the part where we fall in love (sugar)

Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love

But don't stop what you're doing to me

(Chorus)

All night show with just you and the crowd

**DOIN' TRICKS YOU'VE NEVER SEEN*

And I bet that I can make you believe

In love and sex and magic

So let me drive my body around ya

I bet you know what I mean

Cause you know that I can make you believe

In love and sex and magic

We were all cheering once they finished the song; Lauren pushed Puck away from her as he tried kissing her. He laughed and kissed her anyway. Santana sat on the couch as she was out of breath.

"It felt almost like the real thing! Wow I am exhausted!" She laughed with Brittany and placed heads on top of one another. I walked to the center of the room and grabbed the two hats with me.

"All right, that was something. Okay so here we go." I saw Rachel grabbing a pillow with force, she looked anxious. I pulled a card from hat #1 and it was a duet again.

"It's a duet guys." Rachel groaned and sat next to Brittany who patted her head.

"The song is 'Beautiful Liar' by my girl Beyonce and the sexy Shakira." Santana cheered, as did Kurt. I pulled two names from hat #2.

"Wow, how coincidental. The duet partners are girls, and they are: Brittany and… Rachel?" Brittany got up the couch and jumped up and down, but Rachel wasn't ecstatic as Brittany.

"What! I wanted a solo!"

"We wanted to win Regionals last year, but that didn't happen either!" Puck yelled across the room and Rachel got pissed.

"Shut it Puckerman!" I grabbed her and took her to the stage where Brittany was already there.

"Come on Rachel! Who do you want to be?" She took a deep breath and got on stage.

"Beyonce." I laughed softly and when towards the karaoke box.

"Okay, I guess you're Shakira, Brittany." She looked confused, as I just ignored her and pressed play.

* * *

><p><strong>Bold is Rachel<strong>

_Italic is Brittany_

Normal is Both

**He said I'm worth it, his one desire**

_I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about_

**He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar**

_Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about_

_You never know_

**Why are we the ones who suffer**

_I have to let go_

**He won't be the one to cry**

(Ay) Let's not kill the karma

(Ay) Let's not start a fight

(Ay) It's not worth the drama

For a beautiful liar

Brittany was teaching Rachel how to move her hips. Rachel caught on real fast. We all clapped, I looked at Sam who was making out with Santana, I quickly looked away. I saw Quinn dancing with Tina, Artie and Mike. Finn had…ugh! Déjà vu much? Kurt and Blaine were dancing what they thought was dancing.

_Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)_

_(Oh) It's not worth our time_

_(Oh) We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar_

_I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together_

**I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again**

_I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing_

**You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong**

_You never know_

**When the pain and heartbreak's over**

_I have to let go_

**The innocence is gone**

(Ay) Let's not kill the karma

(Ay) Let's not start a fight

(Ay) It's not worth the drama

For a beautiful liar

_Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)_

_(Oh) It's not worth our time_

_(Oh) We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar_

_Tell me how to forgive you_

When it's me who's ashamed

**And I wish could free you**

**Of the hurt and the pain**

(Both) But the answer is simple

He's the one to blame

Brittany and Rachel were swaying their hips the same way and they looked pretty sexy.

(Ay) Let's not kill the karma

(Ay) Let's not start a fight

(Ay) It's not worth the drama

For a beautiful liar

_Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)_

_(Oh) It's not worth our time_

_(Oh) We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar _

* * *

><p>We all cheered as Rachel and Brittany hugged and got off the stage. Rachel ended having a great time. I laughed as Rachel hugged me.<p>

"Best idea ever Mercy!" I saw her sit next to Santana and Sam who stopped making out when she saw her next to them.

"Party killer." Santana pushed Sam away from her and went to the kitchen with Brittany to get some chips.

"Okay, so this will be the last song before we eat and get in the pool." Everyone rooted for that idea and I grabbed the two hats. I pulled out a card from hat #1 and it was a duet again, damn!

"Believe it or not, it's another duet again. And the song is 'Hate that I love you' by Rihanna featuring Ne-yo'". Kurt booed playfully because he wanted a solo. I pulled two names out of hat #2.

"The duet partners are…me and…" I stayed staring at the other name in disbelieve. Kurt went up to me and snatched the card with the other name and read it out loud.

"Mercedes' duet partner is…oh…Sam Evans." As soon as his name was said Santana and Brittany walked into the living room, and Sam looked at me as I looked away from him.

"Me?" He looked just as shocked as I was.

"Yes you Trouty Mouth!" Santana slapped Sam's head as he stood up and walked up to me. I was shaking and we both got on stage. Kurt was kind enough to press play, and the party really began.

"Do you believe in fate?" He asked me as he smiled awkwardly.

"I thought I did." The song started and I took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Snap! Sorry! I'll update soon. Sorry i look long! i won't take long for the next chapter, i promise. This is for Tana! Hope you liked it! Please Review<strong>


	5. Hate That I Love You

**_Mercedes' POV_**

_"Do you believe in fate?" He asked me as he smiled awkwardly._

_"I thought I did." The song started and I took a deep breath._

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Morning 10:52 am <strong>

**Mercedes' Jones House **

**Bold is Mercedes**

_Italic is Sam_

Normal is Both

**That's how much I love you** _(yeah)_

**That's how much I need you **_(yeah yeah yeah)_

**And I can't stand you**

**Must everything you do make me wanna smile**

**Can I not like you for awhile? **(No...)

I had my eyes closed and his touch on my hand made me open them.

_But you won't let me_

_You upset me girl_

_And then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget __**(that I was upset)**_

_Can't remember what you did_

We faced each other, and only sang to one another as we were holding hands. I tried not to make the tears that were accumulating inside me come out.

**But I hate it...**

**You know exactly what to do**

**So that I can't stay mad at you**

**For too long that's wrong**

I nodded in disapproval, making him remind me of his lips on Santana, even though I could never say mad at his Trouty ass face.

_But I hate it..._

_You know exactly how to touch_

He came closer and let go of my hand to stroke my cheek.

_So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more_

_Said I despise that I adore you_

I stepped back and turned forward to see that everyone wasn't clapping, they were all surprised, they had their mouths wide open, especially Kurt.

**And I hate how much I love you boy (**_yeah...)_

**I can't stand how much I need you **_(I need you...)_

**And I hate how much I love you boy **_(oh whoa..)_

**But I just can't let you go**

**And I hate that I love you so **_(oh..)_

_You completely know the power that you have_** (power that you have)**

_The only one makes me laugh _**(one that makes me laugh)**

He winked at me and smiled his crooked smile.

**Said it's not fair**

**How you take advantage of the fact**

**That I... love you beyond the reason why**

**And it just ain't right**

I faced him and the tears I tried holding in fell onto my cheeks. He came closer and just stayed there as we sang to each other.

_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_I can't stand how much I need you _**(yeah..)**

_And I hate how much I love you girl _**(noo…ooh)**

_But I just can't let you go_

_But I hate that I love you so_

He grabbed my hand as he pulled me in closer.

**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me **

**And your kiss won't make me weak**

I buried my head down because I didn't want him to see me.

But no one in this world knows me the way you know me

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

He grabbed my chin up to meet his gaze. He wiped my tears away.

_Yeah... Oh..._

**That's how much I love you** _(as much as I need you)_

**That's how much I need you** _(how much I love you)_

**That's how much I love you** _(oh need you)_

**As much as I need you** _(I need you)_

We were in kissing distance from each other. We had our head on top of the other.

**And I hate that I love you so**

**And I hate how much I love you boy **_(hey)_

He grabbed my waist with his free hand and I grabbed his shoulder with my free hand. He was singing to me with such passion and truth and it made the tears come down faster.

**I can't stand how much I need you (**_can't stand how much I need you)_

**And I hate how much I love you boy **_(girl)_

**But I just can't let you go **_(but I just can't let you go no..)_

**And I hate that I love you so **_(ooh...oh)_

We once again placed head on top of one another with our eyes closed and stayed like this until the song ended.

And I hate that I love you so.. so... whoa…oh

A loud raspy cough brought us back into reality, brought_ me_ back into reality. We backed away from each and turned to see Santana with her hands on her hips pissed off, as I looked so embarrassed and ran off the stage and headed up stairs.

"Mercedes!" I heard his voice call to me as I closed my bedroom and fell on the floor and muffled my mouth so they wouldn't hear me cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Afternoon 12:01pm<strong>

**Mercedes' Jones House**

After a couple of hours, I heard a knock on the door that made me jump because I was still leaning against the door.

"Mercy." It was Kurt. I quickly stood up and opened the door. He saw that my eyes were red from crying, so he came towards me giving me a warm hug, which I really needed at the moment. He release me from his bear hug and entered the room closing the door behind him.

He grabbed my desk chair as I sat on my bed. I wiped my tears off with some tissues I had.

"How could I have been so stupid?" I looked at him as he smiled his embarrassed smile.

"What are you talking about Kurt?" I fixed my hair because it was covering my face and I hated that feeling.

"Mercy, do you really think you can fool me, fool everyone after that little performance with you and Sam?" I groaned and placed my hands between fingers. He leaned in closer and stroked my hair in comfort.

"How long have you had feelings for him?" From my face buried into hands, I looked at him and sighed.

"Since Night of Neglect. The song I sang was…for him. In my heart, I set it out to be for him."

**FLASHBACK TO NIGHT OF NEGLECT**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mercedes Jones." His voice made me shiver. This song was for him, even though he would never see me like I do to him. The curtains raised and I saw him sit next to Santana. I started the song slowly.

Ain't no way for me to love you,

if you won't let me.

It ain't no way for me to give you all you need,

if you won't let me give all of me.

I looked at him for a split second and he was smiling at me, his smile was wide and made my stomach do a back flip.

I know that a woman's duty is to help and love a man,

and that's the way it was planned.

Oh, but how can I, how can I, how can I

give you all the things I can,

if you're tying both of my hands?

Oh, it ain't no way (ain't no way).

It ain't no way (ain't no way).

I closed my eyes and then opened them to see Sam staring at me, looking at me like I was someone special, someone beautiful.

It just ain't no way, baby (ain't no way).

Ain't no way baby (ain't no way).

It ain't no way for me to love you,

if you won't let me.

Stop trying to be someone you're not.

I saw he tensed up and looked at Santana then back at me. He knew I meant it.

How cold and cruel is a man

who pay too much for what he got?

At this point, I didn't care if someone notice, I was singing my heart and soul to Sam.

And if you need me to love you, say, say you do.

Oh, then baby, baby, baby don't you know that

I need you.

Oh, Oh, it ain't no way.

I'll tell you that it ain't no way,

It ain't no way.

It ain't no way, baby, no.

It just ain't no way.

I saw Kurt and Blaine staring at me with fascination, Artie was praising in the air, Mike and Tina were cheering.

It sure ain't no way

It ain't no way for me to love you,

if you won't let me...

Once I finished everyone stood, but it was him who was the first to stand up. He was clapping loud and everyone else joined them. I laughed and got off the stage.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"When I was singing it to him, it felt right to me. But I didn't make it obvious I was singing to him." He laughed at me and hit my shoulder playfully.

"Yes you did Mercedes. You couldn't stop staring at him. Occasionally you stared at Blaine and I, and then you stared back at him." I laughed softly and grabbed his hand.

"Kurt…I don't know what to do." He smiled and grabbed my cheeks and placed them in between his hands.

"Tell him how you truly feel." Oh god Kurt, if only you knew we sort of slept, without having sex, on my bed. I knew I had to tell him what happened; once I did he nearly fell off my chair.

"Mercedes Marie Jones! You shady lady." I pushed him playfully.

"Kurt you're making me feel worse than I already feel." He laughed and fixed his composure, because he was to laugh and scream at the same time.

"That is why you ask me that question. You don't know what to do, and honey let me tell you I've never been in this situation before. My best friend slept with Sam Evans." I shushed him since he was loud.

"Shut up Kurt. The problem is that he is still with Santana, after sleeping with me." He was trying to laugh; I punched him hard on his shoulder.

"Ow!" I rubbed it and looked at me.

"This is serious Kurt! We kissed and after telling him to get lost, because I thought he was going to reject me he practically slammed open the door to…well you know what happened, and wipe that grin or I'll punch you in the face this time." He squealed and protected his face with his hands.

"Not the face!" He managed to make me laugh. We heard a knock that made us both jump. It was loud and rough.

"It's probably Santana! What if she found out what happened?" Kurt laughed as I stared at him with disbelieve. Didn't he care his best friend was going to die in a few seconds?

"You gave her a taste of her own medicine, I'd say you're my hero." I laughed and he started headed towards the door.

As he opened both Kurt and I were surprised who it was.

"Sam?"

* * *

><p><strong>OH! WOW! Hope you guys like their performance! And Tana, thank you for making my day! I didn't know it was your birthday! i'm glad you liked it! And Jadziwine and mariposafria, you two are always the first to review my work. Thank you! I'm glad you like them. I'm also i big fan of your work too! <strong>

**Thanks for everyone's reviews! This isn't over, so don't go crazy, i'll try updating as soon as possible. Please Review :)**


	6. She's No You

**Mercedes' POV**

_As he opened both Kurt and I were surprised who it was._

_"Sam?"_

* * *

><p>Kurt looked back to me with a smile that seemed like it was hurting him. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.<p>

"Why hello Sam, may I help you?" Kurt was being silly, Sam felt uncomfortable for his interference. Sam grabbed the back of his neck as Kurt folded his arms waiting for his answer.

"Kurt! Just let him in." Sam gazed instantly at me and smiled flipping my heart. Kurt started walking towards me whispered something in my ear.

"Keep it PG." I widened my eyes and smacked him on his shoulder. He smiled vaguely at Sam and walked out, Sam entered closing the door behind him. I got up off my bed and went to my desk trying to find something to distract that he was in my room once more.

"What are you doing here Sam? Don't you have unfinished business with Santana, and by that I mean shouldn't you be down there making out with her in front of my face?" I didn't hear him response, I turned around to find him in kissing distance from me.

"That was stupid of me I know that, but that doesn't matter to me anymore. Not Santana, not anyone that isn't you. Mercedes, I…-" I looked up at him and he had his head down while grabbing my hands. Is he saying what I think he is? No I must be dreaming.

"You don't mean it. I know you don't." He raised his head to meet my eyes and grabbed my cheeks and placed them between his hands.

"I love you." My whole world had shut down. I felt like I was flying through the sky. My heart was beating twice its normal speed. My legs starting feeling wobbly and it was really hard to balance them.

"Are you okay?" I hadn't responded to his confession like he wanted me to. He started getting worried when I didn't look at him in the face. I moved away from him and went towards the door and opened it wide open. He only stared in confusion.

"It's best if you leave, please." He walked towards me closing the door and grabbed my shoulders.

"Mercedes, you didn't hear what I said? I love you, and I don't want to be with anyone that isn't you. Why are you doing kicking me out?" I stared away from him sobbing quietly he starting caressing my face and wiping the tears off my face.

"Because it's too good to be true. As much as I want to believe this isn't a dream, it damn feels like it." He laughed softly pulling me into a tight hug. I started crying into his shirt and he just kissed my head.

"I guess I'm scared." I said as my face on his chest muffled it, but he heard what I said. He released me from his hug and grabbed my chin.

"I would never hurt you, I promise you." I scoffed and pulled him away as I walked towards my bed to sit down.

"That is a pretty big promise for someone who had his lips practically implanted on Santana. The night before was surreal, it felt like a dream, and when I woke up it was a dream. When I saw you with Santana, it confirmed that it was a dream."

"It wasn't, it was real."

"Then why was it hard for you to except it? Why still, after being with me, why did you go back to her? Weren't you happy? Are you happy right now, or am I some kind of a rebound?" He nodded in disapproval and bended down on his knees; he looked like when someone was going to propose. He grabbed my hands as I had more tears streaming down my face.

"I guess I was scared." I looked at him and he gave him his most famous smile that melted my heart.

"Why were you…Sam Evans, scared?" he laughed softly and grabbed the chair Kurt used and sat on it.

"I guess I thought you were going to hurt me, like Quinn and Santana. Believe me, last night was surreal for me too. When you told me nothing had happened, it confirmed me that it was a dream." I had hurt him, how stupid was I? When those words had slipped my tongue he looked like when he found out about Quinn and Finn.

"Sam, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like I did." He smiled sadly and sighed releasing my hands. Great, now he hates me.

"I guess you hate me don't you?" He automatically without any warning, he leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft, and once he started making the kiss more passionate, they turned rough. He released me because we both needed to breath.

"I don't hate you Mercedes, I-" I finished his sentence.

"Love me?" He nodded in approval, and I grabbed his cheek. We placed our foreheads on top of the other. I closed my eyes taking everything in.

"I broke up with Santana." I immediately opened them, which made him laugh.

"What? Really?" He stared at me showing me nothing but shock.

"You didn't expect me to be with someone I didn't love. Especially if that person isn't you, she's no you." I giggled, as the tears falling down were tears of joy.

"How did she take it?"

"She was mad-" Oh Crap! I interrupted him before he could finish.

"Really?" He chuckled and finished his sentence.

"Because I wasn't with you. She hit me about three times on my chest because she couldn't believe I felt that way about you and I didn't break up with her." Wow, she surprised me.

"In fact, she was the one to go after you. She told me, 'Go after her Trouty Mouth!'" We both laughed as he did an impersonation of Santana, and he was good. He grabbed my hand and rose off the floor.

"Come on, I want to sing you something." I laughed softly and I followed him out of the door, down the stairs and saw everyone cheering for us when they saw we were holding hands, especially Kurt.

"Wow Ken and Beyoncé. That's new." I felt Sam tighten his hand that was around mine at Puck's remark.

"Anyway, I have a song I would like to sing to Mercedes." The girls started cheering. He released me from his grip and walked to the stage. The Glee girls including Blaine and Kurt ran to me laughing.

He picked up his guitar and started his song.

They got a lotta girls

Who know they got it going on

But nothing's ever a comparison to you

**He winked at me and I smiled.**

Now can't you see that your the only one I really want

And everything I need

Is everything you do?

Any girl walk by, don't matter

'Cause your looking so much better

Don't ever need to get

Caught up in jealousy

**Santana nodded head in disapproval, confirming she would never try to steal him from me.**

She could be a super-model

Every magazine... the cover

She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...

_[Chorus:]_

She's no you... oh, no

You give me more than I could ever want

**Everyone started moving the music and I couldn't help it either.**

She's no you... oh, no

I'm satisfied with the one I've got

'cause your all the girl

That I've ever dreamed

She's only a picture on a magazine

She's no you... she's no you

They got a lot of girls

Who dance in all the videos

But I prefer the way you do,

The way you move

**He grinned at me, as we remembered us dancing at Prom together. I winked back at him.**

You're more than beautiful

And I just wanna let you know

That all I ever need

Is what I've got with you

Any girl walk by, don't matter

Every time your looking better

I think your perfect

There ain't nothing I would change

She could be a super-model

Every magazine... the cover

She'll never, ever take my heart away

_[Repeat chorus]_

No one's ever gonna get to me

Oh, the way you do

Now baby can't you see

That you're the one... the only one

Who's ever made me feel this way?

Nothings ever coming even close

No one's ever been comparable to you

**Everyone started whopping as he got off the stage and started coming towards me**

I don't want nothing I don't got

I don't need nothing but you

**He was dancing while playing his guitar. He turned and tried doing the sprinkler but failed. I couldn't help but laugh.**

I can't get more than you give me

Don't stop anything you do.

**We were in kissing distance from each other.**

Your all that... all that, and then some

You know what... just what I need

**We placed our foreheads on top of the other.**

And no girl, no place and no where

Could mean a thing to me.

_[Repeat chorus]_

He finished the song and he grabbed my cheeks and kissed me. We overheard Santana screaming.

"Get in there Trouty!" We couldn't help but laugh as we split from the kiss.

"Let's party!" Puck yelled as we all cheered and we continued the party. Now with my tan god next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>There's one more chapter left for the end of GLEE SLEEPOVER! Hope you guys like it. The song was Jesse McCartney "She's no you" I love that song! Please Review<strong>


End file.
